Prunus persica. 
Nectarine Tree Named xe2x80x98June Lionxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the xe2x80x98June Lionxe2x80x99 nectarine tree, and, more particularly, to a nectarine tree which produces amber-yellow fleshed fruit, having a skin with a moderately uniform red blush color, which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately June 16 through July 1 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, depending upon the particular growing year.
The discovery and development of new tree fruit varieties takes place in many areas of the world. It is a prodigious task, but one which has the potential for significant rewards. This is particularly the case in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. Much of this discovery and development has taken place in the San Joaquin Valley through more than a century of effort by a multiplicity of different individuals, business entities, research institutions, universities and the like.
Because of the efforts expended over many decades, the selection of new varieties is difficult. The new varieties must be sufficient advancements over the prior art to warrant the considerable costs required to develop such new varieties and achieve full commercialization of their product. The period of time which has transpired in such developmental efforts has resulted in the development of untold numbers of varieties of tree fruit which frequently makes selection of promising varieties difficult and distinguishing characteristics all important.
The new variety of nectarine tree of the present invention is a promising candidate for commercial development for a number of significant reasons, as will hereinafter be discussed in greater detail.
The present variety of nectarine tree hereof was discovered by the inventors in March 1993 in an experimental block located near Selma in the San Joaquin Valley of central California as a cross between the xe2x80x98May Lionxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,542) nectarine tree and the xe2x80x98Summer Lionxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,543) nectarine tree. The new variety was asexually reproduced in 1995 by the inventors by grafting bud wood of the new variety onto two scaffold limbs of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 (unpatented) root stock in the experimental block. The inventors have, since that time, observed the asexually reproduced growth of the new variety and witnessed that, in all respects, the resulting progeny are identical to that of the original tree of the new variety in all respects.
The nectarine tree of the new variety is characterized by producing a fruit which is ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately June 16 through July 1 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, or about five to seven days earlier than the xe2x80x98Spring Brightxe2x80x99 nectarine tree. The new variety of the present invention differs from its parents primarily in the date of fruit ripening and fruit blush color. The new variety of the present invention is perhaps most closely similar to the xe2x80x98Spring Brightxe2x80x99 nectarine tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,507), but is distinguishable therefrom by the aforementioned ripening date and in numerous other respects hereinafter to be set forth. The fruit of the new variety is more intensely colored than the fruit of the xe2x80x98Spring Brightxe2x80x99 nectarine tree being nearly completely dark garnet red while the fruit of the xe2x80x98Spring Brightxe2x80x99 nectarine tree is of a lighter orange red coloration. The fruit of the new variety is larger in size than the fruit of the xe2x80x98Spring Brightxe2x80x99 nectarine tree and is more firm in character.